leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kha'Zix/@comment-26140160-20150223225709/@comment-26140160-20150302032520
I'm not surprised to see all the criticism. Kha'Zix doesn't suck and he doesn't need a buff. I use him all the time with the runes and masteries I described above and do quite well with him. I have no problem carrying games and his damage output with 17/13 Masteries and the armor pen runes is stellar. I rarely fall behind with the setup I use. Here's why. The defensive mastery, Oppression, procs on his Unseen Threat (passive) and your Void Spikes (W), and Unseen Threat refreshes whenever you use your ultimate to stealth. You can keep the enemy perma-slowed which is great for ganks and with the point in Oppression in the defensive mastery tree that means you're always taking 3% reduced damage from the enemy. Hardiness for +5 armor in the defensive masteries along with the armor seals makes your jungling better, especially your first clear. Between that extra armor, health regen from Void Spikes, and the health pots you start with your sustain is fine. You don't need 21 points in offensive masteries with Kha'Zix because of the 10 armor penetration in your runes on top of the Warrior enchantment stalker's blade for a total of 20 armor penetration early in the game. You can supplement this with a black cleaver for 30 total armor penetration +5% armor reduction (stacking to 25%) per instance of physical damage dealt. Get Last Whisper if they really tank up. Spell Weaving and Blade Weaving in the offensive mastery tree go perfectly with Kha'Zix because he's an AD caster. Giving them your full combo grants you 3% basic attack damage and 3% spell damage. Double-Edged Sword grants you 2% damage, and Executioner grants you 5% damage when they're below 50% health, which is when you want to jump in on them for the kill anyway. That's a total of 10% extra damage. Warlord grants 5% bonus AD which goes superbly with his item path. The 4 points in the offensive mastery tree for 6% armor penetration and 3% damage increase by getting 21 points in offensive masteries is better spent in the defensive mastery tree on Hardiness for the +5 armor for jungling and Oppression because of what I explained with his passive slow and void spikes. As for the criticism of taking leap at level 6 because Kha'Zix isn't made for turret diving: It's not an actual turret dive. You leap in, Auto, W, Q for the kill, and then leap out because the kill (or assist) refreshed the cooldown on your leap. At most you're going to take two tower hits. This brings me to my next point, Warden's Mail is a great early item on pretty much any jungler and Kha'Zix is no exclusion to this. It massively improves how much health you keep while farming jungle camps and it helps with when you leap under turret to snag a kill before leaping out again. If you think Kha'Zix is weak, you're likely just not that good with him. I encourage you to practice more and unlock his potential. A note on evolving W for your jungle clear and sustain: it's pointless. The jungle camps swarm you as soon as you attack them which means you will hit them all with your unevolved W. The explosion damage can't overlap and you can't proc the health regen on multiple targets so you're sinking an evolution point into something that is only useful when in teamfights. The extra slow on the W can be quite handy in disengaging against multiple enemy champions, or slowing them so your team can jump in on them. It has no use in the jungle though. If the enemy team has a lot of magic damage you can go for an early Hexdrinker, and if they have a lot of lockdowns, stuns, or suppression you can always build Mercurial Scimitar. Mercurial gets rid of Zed's Death Mark as well, so Mercurial Scimitar is not just for the magic resistance. It can be the difference between being stunned or suppressed and dying, or dispelling the CC and leaping out of the combat to save yourself from being killed. If you need armor your options are Iceborn Gauntlet, Frozen Heart, and Randuin's omen. I typically opt for Randuin's omen but if you want spellblade because of your Q's short cooldown you can take Iceborn Gauntlet. Good items for Kha'Zix: Stalker's Blade: Warrior Enchantment, The Black Cleaver, Last Whisper, Maw of Malmortius, Randuin's Omen, Mercurial Scimitar, Frozen Heart, Iceborn Gauntlet, Trinity Force, Banshee's Veil, Guardian Angel, Ravenous Hydra, Infinity Edge, The Bloodthirster, Boots of Mobility, Mercury's Treads, Ninja Tabi